The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer electronic component, is a capacitor mounted on a printed circuit board of various electronic products such as display devices including a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones to thereby serve to charge or discharge electricity.
The above-mentioned multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
Recently, as electronic control of automotive vehicles has been developed, the number of electrical control units (ECU) mounted within vehicles has significantly increased. ECUs are used in an environment in which temperature change is large and vibrations and impacts are applied thereto over a long period of time.
Therefore, in multilayer ceramic electronic components used in industry/electric fields such as ECUs, high durability and reliability against thermal stress and mechanical stress have been required.
According to the related art, a metal frame has been used as a method for satisfying high reliability. However, in a case in which a metal frame is used, product costs may be rapidly increased, and there has been a limitation in connecting a plurality of multilayer ceramic capacitors to modularize the multilayer ceramic capacitors.